Gel soaps, for example, in the form of body washes and the like, have become quite popular for use in showers, baths and the like. In general, gel soaps are sold in relatively large containers having a single opening through which the gel soap is dispensed for use. The container may be held in the hand of a human user so that separate increments or portions of the gel soap, e.g., body wash, can be dispensed as needed from the single opening in the larger container, for example, into the other hand or onto the body of the human user or onto a wash towel or other washing device used by the human user during showering/bathing. The large container may be picked up and set down several times during a shower/bath. This allows the human user of the large container to dispense portions of the gel soap, as desired, while also allowing the user to employ both hands to wash his/her body.
Using such a large, single opening container of gel soap can be inconvenient. For example, if the container is continuously held by the user, the hand holding the container cannot be used in washing one's body, thus making it more difficult and/or time consuming to effectively shower/bathe. If the container is periodically picked up and set down, the container can become slippery and difficult to handle. Such inconveniences can act as a deterrent to using gel soap for showering and bathing.
There is a need for new dispensers for gel soaps, for example, to facilitate the sale and/or use of gel soaps.